


Bad Boy

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The lights go out... and you get kissed.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Bad Boy

\- It’s dark  
\- So dark you can’t see  
\- You know you were in the bedroom  
\- You can’t see a damn thing  
\- Finding the bed will be difficult  
\- Not sitting on  
\- Or lying on  
\- Your husband  
\- Triple H  
\- Will be harder still  
\- You find the bed  
\- Reach to check there is nobody there  
\- Settle  
\- Yelp when someone caresses your cheek  
\- Smile when Triple H laughs  
\- He seems amused  
\- “Hey babygirl...”  
\- He’s smirking  
\- You know he is  
\- “Hey idiot.”  
\- You tease  
\- You move closer  
\- Kiss him softly  
\- Soft turns to passionate  
\- Before long both of you are making out.


End file.
